Hold Me Closer (Never Let Me Go)
by I'mNotYourAngel
Summary: I was in desperate need of some Malec after Edom feels. Oneshot.


Alec slowly opened his eyes as the early morning sun trickled through the window. He looked around as his senses returned, recognizing Magnus' room.

Magnus. _Edom._

Alec shot upright in the bed, his heart clenching as he frantically looked around the empty room. Had it all just been a dream?

"Magnus?" he called out, his voice tight.

His head shot up as he heard footsteps in the hallway, letting out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding when Magnus entered the room.

"Oh, thank the Angel," he sighed heavily, relieved tears filling his eyes.

"Alexander?" Magnus' voice was filled with concern as he settled next to him on the bed, his hand coming up to catch the tears that spilled down Alec's cheek.

"I'm sorry," Alec sputtered, feeling ridiculous. "I woke up and you weren't here, and I thought for a minute..."

Magnus pulled him against his chest and hugged him tightly. He, too, had woken in fear just a little while earlier, jolted from a restless sleep by nightmares of being separated from Alec, terrified for a second that he was still in Edom before registering Alec's soft snores beside him. He'd gone to the kitchen to brew a calming cup of tea when he heard Alec calling for him.

"I'm here," he whispered fiercely, both for Alec's sake and his own. Alec shook in his arms, muffling his sobs against Magnus' shoulder.

"I'm here..." Magnus whispered again, kissing his temple gently.

Alec pulled back to kiss his warlock properly, gripping his face in both hands as he breathed him in greedily. Magnus kissed back eagerly, relishing the feel of Alec, his Alexander, back in his arms where he belonged.

"Fuck, I missed you so much..." Alec gasped against his lips as Magnus' hands slipped under the hem of his shirt, scratching lightly at his lower back.

Magnus didn't reply right away, busying himself with tugging Alec's shirt over his head and pushing him onto his back, crawling over him and leaning down to press a kiss right over his heart. Alec swallowed past the lump in his throat as he slid his fingers through Magnus' hair.

"I don't ever want to be without you again..." he said so softly Alec almost didn't hear, his soft lips brushing his skin and making the Shadowhunter shiver.

"Magnus..."

He looked up at Alec then, his golden eyes brimming with tears.

_"Ever,"_ he whispered heatedly before reaching up and sealing their lips back together.

Alec moaned as Magnus settled on top of him, quickly divesting the warlock of his robe before moving his hands back up to fist in his hair. Magnus groaned at the hair pulling, kissing Alec harder and grinding his hips down against him.

"Magnus, I need you," Alec gasped as the warlock's lips moved to nip at his neck, moaning when he bit down on the rune there.

"You have me," Magnus said softly, reaching down to palm Alec through his briefs.

Alec bit his lip and tossed his head back against the mattress as Magnus slowly kissed a path down his overheated body, his chest heaving by the time he reached his destination. He lifted his hips off the bed to help Magnus remove his underwear and nearly shouted when the older man leaned down to lick his twitching hole.

"Fuck, Magnus..." Alec moaned, fisting the sheets in his hands as Magnus' talented tongue worked him over. He jerked and cried out as Magnus slipped two magically lubed up fingers into him, panting and moaning continuously as they gently stretched him.

"Please, Magnus, _please_..." he sobbed as the fingers inside him brushed his prostate. He was so turned on he thought he might burst.

"You're so beautiful when you beg," Magnus said softly as he pressed a kiss to Alec's inner thigh, smiling up at him with just a hint of the playful lover he normally was shining behind his golden eyes. Slowly, he withdrew his fingers, inwardly preening a bit at the drawn-out groan that got from Alec and reaching down to lube up his cock before sliding his body up Alec's so they were face to face.

"I need to feel you, Magnus, please," Alec whispered frantically, gripping his arms tightly.

Magnus leaned down to gently kiss him before obliging, holding Alec's thighs apart as he eased himself inside him.

_"Shit,"_ Alec whimpered softly as Magnus breached him, his nails digging into his biceps.

Magnus growled softly. It was a tighter fit than usual, but he knew Alec was relaxed enough to take it. His hips rocked gently, slowly easing his way in fully until their hips were flush and Alec was panting loudly.

"Magnus..." Alec huffed, his voice tight. _"Please_ move..."

Magnus happily obliged, starting slowly but steadily picking up the pace until they were both panting harshly, the sound of their skin slapping together the only other noise in the dimly lit room.

"Magnus..." Alec whimpered, tightening his grip on the warlocks arms as he hurtled toward his orgasm.

Magnus leaned down so their foreheads were touching, their hot breaths mingling as Magnus felt the cold metal of Alec's engagement ring digging into his arm. He could tell the Shadowhunter was close but holding back.

"Alexander," he breathed heavily, their lips brushing slightly as they moaned.

Alec opened his eyes to meet Magnus' golden gaze, choking on his gasp as the older man reached between them and gripped his throbbing cock.

"Let go, sweetheart," Magnus murmured, twisting his wrist and running his thumb over the sensitive head.

Alec gritted his teeth as his back arched off the bed and he came into Magnus' hand with a shout. Magnus groaned as his lover's orgasm triggered his own, riding out the high with a few more brutal thrusts before stilling, breathing heavily as they both spiraled down.

"Oh god..." Alec gasped, his heart pounding as he wrapped his arms tightly around Magnus, pulling his body down against his. Magnus came willingly, relaxing against his chest as their breathing slowly evened out.

"I am never letting you go again..." Magnus whispered, gently kissing a trail up Alec's neck until he reached his lips, winding his hand into his hair as they kissed deeply.

"Marry me..." Alec breathed softly against his lips.

"That's the plan," Magnus chuckled, lacing their fingers together.

"Today," Alec clarified.

Magnus pulled back a bit to look at him. Alec's eyes were wide and vulnerable, his lower lip caught tightly between his teeth.

"Today?"

"I don't want to go another day without being your husband..." Alec rushed out, squeezing Magnus' hand.

Magnus smiled, squeezing Alec's hand in return as he leaned down to kiss him gently.

"Today, then," he confirmed.

His Nephilim's answering smile was brilliant and made Magnus' heart clench. Over 800 years on this Earth and he'd never felt for anyone the way he felt about Alec...

"For now, rest," he whispered, kissing Alec's forehead as he shifted to lie next to him, pulling him close so his head was resting on Magnus' chest.

"I love you, Magnus..."

Magnus smiled and held him tighter.

"I love you, too, sweetheart. _So_ much."


End file.
